Maka Daughter of Death
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: Maka's life is turned upside down when she learns spirit is not her real father if not him the who?
1. Chapter 1

Maka was fighting a strong kishin. It was large with one clawed hand the other was a sword blade. The beast brought it's blade down much like Chrona attacked her. She froze as Soul once again jumped in front of her the blade sliding through his flesh like a hot knife through butter. The blade formed an X with Soul's scar as it fell. Soul fell with a thud.

Maka scrambled to his side lifting his head as he coughed up blood "You had to do it again didn't?"

Soul chuckled placing a hand on her cheek "I'd do it again if I had to I'd die for you if I had to."

Maka placed her hand over his "I don't want you to die Soul I want you to stay with me."

Soul chuckled "Whatever you want love."

Mama smiled weakly "That's a good sharky."

The kishin growled and raised it's claw "Idiots you've let down your guard."

Maka didn't move but glared "I won't let you hurt him anymore."

Before the claw could met it's mark a green version of Lord Death's shield blocked the strike.

Soul looked up at the shield" Maka wher'd that shield come from?"

Maka looked the shield "I don't know."

The kishin growl "You're her brat I should've guessed."

Maka glared "You fought my mother."

The kishin turned "Fought her she almost killed me." He turned "Give you father my regards."

Soul watched as the kishin walked away "Maka you need to call Lord Death." His consciousness faded.

Maka pulled out a small mirror" Lord Death we need you to send Stein Soul got hurt again."

Lord Death nodded "He's on his way." he noticed the shield as it shattered" And Maka come see me after you get Soul settled we need to talk."

Maka nodded "Yes sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Maka pushed Soul's bangs from his eyes a smile tugging at her lips. Soul smiled in his sleep as her hand cupped his cheek. Maka loved her Sharky even more than her books. She should be on her way to met Lord Death but Stein hadn't been by to look Soul she had a feeling he would have another scar.

Maka stood and pecked Soul's lips "I gotta go now sharky just rest until I get back."

She stood leaving the infirmary her head down and her hands folded over her chest in a silent pray. The Death Room was quiet as she entered. A low table sat in the center Kid sat facing his father sitting calmly. Lord Death to her confusion had removed his normal wardrobe for a black suit.

Maka sat next to Kid growling" If this is some scheme to get us to date it won't work."

Lord Death crossed his arms "And why wouldn't it Maka."

Maka clenched her fist "I don't need this freak when I have Sharky."

Kid shrugged "I have my own relationship as well."

Lord Death nodded "Good that you feel that way you both dating would be incest."

Kid and Maka shared a look "We're related?"

Lord Death smiled "Yes you're twins."

Kid slammed his hand on the table "How could you keep this from us?"

Lord Death frowned "We didn't know if Maka would show signs of her power until today."

Maka looked confused "If you're my Father what about Spirit?"

Lord Death sighed "While Spirit was Stein's partner he lost his ability to have children."

Stein walked out from the shadows " I call it a public service."

Maka turned to Stein "How's Sharky?"

Stein sighed" If you mean Soul he'll be fine but he needed stitches."

Lord Death closed his eyes "You should go to him Maka."

Maka stood "Bye Papa I'll come see you first if more of my powers start to show."

Soul sat up with a groan his chest hurt but he couldn't just lay there he had to sit up.

"I'm glad to see I'm on time."Maka stated as she entered

Soul watched her as she sat next to his bed "Where's you go?"

Maka smiled "I had to talk to Papa."

Soul made a confused face "What could you possibly have to talk to that idiot about."

Maka sighed "Soul Spirit isn't my father Lord Death is."

Soul nodded "Okay this gonna change anything?"

Maka shrugged "I honestly don't know but I do know one thing."

Soul smirked "And that would be?"

Maka smiled "You're stuck with me sharky."

Soul chuckled "I won't mind that."


	3. Chapter 3

Soul was released three days ago and placed in his Meister's care. Now here the two sit on their couch like a normal mission free afternoon. Maka had Soul's head on her lap as he napped his arms were around her waist. She had discovered that Soul's head was a good thing to prop her book against as she read. His hot breath on her on her thigh caused a tingle to travel up her spine. Gently she sat her book on the table and in one swift motion she she removed his head from her lap and onto the other side of the couch before perching on top of him.

His eyes opened and a fanged smile formed "Good morning Love not to look a gift horse in the mouth but is there a reason your sitting like that?"

She forms a smile of her own placing her hands on his chest " I have an idea and something tells me you'll like it."

He paces his hands on her hips "What would this idea of yours involve Love?"

Her finger traced a line down the middle of his chest "I was thinking you plus me minus our clothes plus our bed."

Soul smirked " I love when you do dirty math but let's subtract the bed and just subtract our clothes right here."

Maka pleased her lips to his "For once your math is right." There was a knock at the door and Make got up to answer it "Black Star damn it every time it's like there's some law against me getting laid."

The door opened to reveal Spirit his face emotionless arms behind his back "Miss Death you need to come with me."

Maka crossed her arms"And why should do that Spirit?"

Spirit sighed " Your father wishes for me to take you to the training field for reasons he did not say."

Maka turned calling to Soul as she pull on his old sweat shirt "Get up Sharky we need to go."

Soul stood grumbling as he walked toward them. Maka sighed sliding a piece of jerky between his teeth and sealed the pouch and returning it to her pocket. When they arrive they were surprised to see Kid and the Thompsons waiting a full body mirror next to a group of chairs. Make sat on one side of the mirror with Soul while Kid and Liz sat on the other Patti sat on the ground in front of the mirror.

Patti asked the question everyone wanted to ask "Why are we here?"

Lord Death scratched his chin "That question has for centuries I honesty have no idea."

Liz sighed "No she means why are we at the training field?"

Lord Death snapped "Oh that you're miesters are going to practice with new weapons."

Liz and Soul shot up "What!"

Lord Death frowned "They've mastered your weapon forms to be a full Shinigami they need to learn to use other weapons."

"No!" Soul snarled his eye darkened "I am Maka's partner not even you can change that not as Lord Death and not as her father do you hear me !"

Make grabbed his hand "Soul he's right we need to do this."

Soul sat with a frown "If that's what you want."

Lord Death sighed "This isn't a change in partners just practice Maka wield Liz and Patti while Kid wields Soul." He turned to kid "Isn't there something you want to give Maka?"

Kid stood pulling a key ring from his jacket pockets one was a little place great white shark the other a plastic rabbit "These are keys to what was once my home but is now our home."

Maka's face took on a confused expression "What?"

Kid sighed spinning his key chain on his finger the zebra's stripes swirling as he did "For today onward you and Soul shale live with us in gallows manor as we speak your thinks are being packed by Blair Black Star and Tsubaki."

Make paled "I hope Black Star isn't going through my closet."

Liz sighed checking her phone a lioness charm hanging from it "That would be bad how it's not like you have anything dirty in there?" No reponse "You do don't you?"

Make bit her lip "I have some novels that only Soul know about and a bunny costume."

Liz raised a brow "Easter or playboy?"

Maka glared "Which do you think?"

Liz smirked "What color?"

Make sighed " Red why?"

Liz stood "Just curious let's go home."

Kid followed "Yes let's before something else happens , come along Patti."

Patti shot up "Kay."

Soul smiled "Don't worry Love he won't find it thought we might be moving after I heard the news so anything only we need to know about is in a box with tape to keep what's in it from prying eyes."

Maka smiled "Well aren't you a smart Sharky?"

Soul stood and started walking"Come on Love time to go home."

Maka jumped on his back "Hi ho Sharky." Soul chuckled as he walked to gallows manor.


	4. BLOCK

Cruise stood in the middle of a blank area arms behind his back "I'm gonna be honest I have no idea what's gonna happen next if you have some idea of what should please share."

Translation = I need ideas for this story please if you have one share.


End file.
